Arranged
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It was an arranged marriage. But that didn't mean Astoria loved Draco any less. She just wasn't sure if she loved him in that way. Not yet at least.


Written for **Arithmacy** (Write about a wedding), **Hogwarts July Event** (A summer wedding), **The Getting Around Challenge** (Draco/Astoria)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

She sat quietly as Daphne finished fixing the bun her hair was to be in. Her locks of deep black were tied into an elegant looking bun which would hold the clip for the veil. Astoria didn't really answer her sister as she continued on about how special the day was. Of course it was great for her. She wasn't the one participating in an arranged marriage today.

Part of Astoria hated Daphne for that. The marriage contract between the Malfoys and Greengrass' had been set up shortly after Daphne's birth. It was signed and sealed with her in mind. There was to be a marriage before the involved parties turned twenty five. So when Daphne feel in love with that Muggleborn from Hufflepuff, and had gotten married, it pushed the contract onto her younger sister. She knew she shouldn't blame Daphne though. After all, neither the sisters nor Draco had known about the contract until after Astoria's graduation from Hogwarts.

She knew she shouldn't complain though. She liked Draco enough. He had never been cruel to her. He was one of the few who hadn't taunted her when the Sorting Hat had put her in Ravenclaw. He had been there through some of her worst moments. He had saved her and her sister's life during the war. He was her friend. She cared for him. She didn't know if she loved him though. At least not in the way a bride was meant to love their groom.

Her mother appeared in the doorway, asking if they were ready. Astoria nodded, catching the disapproving frown the woman sent at Daphne. It seemed that despite the fact that her family hadn't fought in the war, there were still expectations and prejudice. Their eldest daughter running off with a Muggleborn hadn't gone over well with her parents. Not that Astoria cared about their views on the matter.

Rising from the chair, and gathering her dress around her, she turned to Daphne and smiled. Her sister had found happiness. That's all Astoria cared about. Following the other women from the room and out towards where the wedding was to take place, Astoria just hoped she could find that happiness with Draco.

It was warm when they got outside. She had fought tooth and nail to have this wedding during the summer. Her parents had wanted it in the fall. Draco's parents had wanted it inside. Draco gave her all reigns to do as she pleased with this day. And Astoria wanted it outside under the warm summer sun. If she was to be married, she was to do it her way. She had won that argument and as she moved through the freshly cut grass, pleased that her dress was long enough so that no one could notice her bare feet, she took in the warm air.

She had always loved the summer. It was so crisp. So clear. She could be free in the summer.

They moved quickly until they were standing alongside a row of trees. A thin white curtain had been placed along the border, blocking her view of the people gathered. As she watched the procession lining up in front of her, she half wondered if she was giving up that freedom. She knew many arranged marriages that had worked. But she knew just as many that hadn't. She feared what would become of them should they be unable to make this work. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life in an unhappy marriage, only sharing a bed in order to make an heir. It was a crazy fear. Draco wasn't like that. He cared about her. He wouldn't do that to her.

But still, she worried.

The music hit the air. The couple at the beginning of her bridal procession slipped through the parting of the curtain. They disappeared from her sight, she could just barely make out the movement of their shadows through the fabric, and were making their way down the aisle. She didn't know what awaited her on the other side of those trees. She hadn't seen the setup of the wedding. Nor had she seen Draco since the day prior.

Astoria remembered what he had told her last they saw one another. That the reason a bride and groom were not allowed to see the other before the wedding was because of the fear of getting cold feet. Parents didn't want someone backing out of an arranged marriage. Imagine the disgrace. They had laughed about it, but she knew he had the same worries that she did.

Daphne was the last person in the processional. She took Astoria's hand and squeezed it before she went through the opening in the trees, the best-man, Blaise Zabini on her arm.

Astoria was alone. She breathed deeply, holding the bouquet of tightly in her hands as she stood in front of the split in the white silk sheets of fabric. She could always leave. It wasn't like someone could stop her at this point. There wasn't any anti Apparation charms up – at least not as far as she knew. It would just take one thought of somewhere else and she could be gone.

She'd be lying if she said for a moment, she wasn't tempted.

The processional music changed over. She recognized the song instantly. It was the only aspect of this wedding that she hadn't chosen – aside from the husband that was. Her mother had said it would be a surprise and it was.

Draco had tried to teach her the soft piano melody when they were kids. He had a talent for the instrument that she had never been able to master. He had played it to her late at night during times of war. He had hummed it when she cried into his shoulder. For a moment, Astoria forgot running when she heard the soft keys of the piano being played.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the curtains. The sun was shining even brighter on this side. Rows of people were standing as they saw her. The piano player had his back to her, keying out a melody she loved. Although he didn't play it as well as Draco did.

Draco. He stood at the end of it all. His black robes were crisp without a smudge. They were dark against his pale skin. His hair was brushed back, but not gelled – thank the Gods – so that it still contained that natural tousled appeal. She remembered hearing Mrs. Malfoy complaining this morning about her son's inability and unwillingness to make his hair look presentable. Astoria thought he looked nice. He looked gorgeous, but then again he always had.

It wasn't his looks that made him so attractive though. It was the nervous smile on his lips as he looked at her. It was the bright shine to his grey eyes as they locked onto her blue ones. It was the fact that, as Astoria began her slow walk towards the alter, he remained standing there. He had always been there for her, and he would be there long after today. He was one of her best friends. One of the most caring, and surprisingly unselfish people she knew.

And she was going to marry him.

She had been filled with such fear over this. They hadn't chosen this. Once more, their futures had been assigned long before they'd been given a chance to reconsider and speak against it. But it was happening. Slowly, she was walking down the aisle towards the man she would soon wed. It all seemed to be happening around her. Like she wasn't really here. Yet at the same time, she could feel everything.

There was no denying this. In a short while she would be Mrs. Malfoy. That was a thought that both intrigued and frightened her.

He took her hand when she got to the end. Handing her bouquet over to Daphne, she stood in front of Draco. His hands were warm against hers. A little sweaty from being nervous. It was okay though, because she had been sweating in worry all day. They just stood there for a moment, the sound of the guest sitting being the only noise.

The fear was fading piece by piece. This was someone she had known her whole life. Someone she trusted everything to. He wasn't some stranger she'd been betrothed to. She cared about him, and he cared about her. And she loved him in many aspects.

There were a great many things that went into the vows of a pureblood marriage. Astoria had heard them over and over again during all the prep for this wedding. She could recite them and did so upon order. She didn't hear her own words, nor did she hear Draco when he repeated the vows back. There was a chiming in her ears.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, his hands shaking awfully as he did so.

"I do," Draco said. His voice was solid, confident.

It was her turn. She slipped the ring onto his finger, pleased that she controlled her nerves enough to not drop the ring. Glancing up at him, she smiled. His eyes were comforting. He wouldn't ever hurt her. Wouldn't ever leave her. He was hers and she was his.

"I do," Astoria said. She let out a deep sigh of breath.

They were declared husband and wife. Kiss the bride. She gulped at the instructions. As did he. At least she wasn't alone in this. Draco leaned forward – Merlin was he so much taller than her. His lips were a fraction away from hers. He didn't move any closer than that, offering her the decision. She wanted to thank him for letting her close the space. She also wanted to slap him for forcing her to finish the move.

She did so, pressing her lips against his. It was meant to be just a brush, but neither pulled away. There was a spark, something she had never felt before. It felt right. She felt whole. Astoria pushed back against his lips and wasn't surprised when he did the same.

They stood there, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, and their lips pressed together as one, for longer than their parents probably wished them to be. There was a cough from the crowd and they broke apart. A blush was quickly setting over Draco's pale features. Astoria smiled at the sight.

He took her hand. She squeezed back, finding that her fingers fit with his near perfectly. The summer breeze blew around them, ruffling his hair and unleashing a few strands of hair from her bun.

It was over. She was Mrs. Malfoy. That thought didn't worry her as much as it had going into this. She felt like a weight had been lifted with the disappearance of that fear. She felt freer in that moment than she had in the last week.

As they moved down the aisle, Astoria had to smile. She could have gotten a shorter end of the stick and ended up with someone who truly would have taken her freedom. Someone who she would resent and hate. But she hadn't. Beside her was her best friend. Her most trusted ally. The shoulder that never seemed too wet for her to cry upon.

She loved Draco. Maybe not in the manner which with a newlywed husband and wife should. But she loved him none the less. And there always was a future ahead of them. Who ever said she wouldn't end up falling properly in love with him.


End file.
